Ji Yeon
Essa página é sobre o episódio "Ji Yeon" da 4ª Temporada. Existe um artigo separado no personagem "Ji Yeon Kwon" que foi introduzido nesse episódio. é o sétimo episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 13 de Março de 2008. Sinopse The flashback and flashforward in this episode are structured so that, on first viewing, they appear to be taking place both concurrently and as a flashforward. Flashbacks In the flashback we see Jin on his cell phone, saying that he will be at the hospital soon. He rushes into a store and buys a large stuffed panda. Outside he hails a cab and puts the bear in it, but before he can get inside another pedestrian gets in and the cab speeds off. Going back into the store Jin attempts to buy another bear. The store owner suggests a stuffed dragon since it is the Year of the Dragon. Jin insists that he "must have the panda." He ends up paying an exorbitant price for one which had been reserved for another customer. Upon arriving at the maternity ward, Jin approaches a room which has a man standing guard outside. Jin identifies himself as working for Mr. Paik, congratulates "the ambassador" on becoming a grandfather and asks if he can come inside, as well as if the baby was a boy or a girl. The guard responds that it was a boy before entering the room, leaving Jin waiting outside. An older man comes back out. Jin presents the man with the bear as a token of Mr Paik's esteem, and informs the Ambassador that Mr Paik is looking forward to doing business in China. As he is leaving the hospital a nurse asks why Jin is leaving so early. He informs her that it's not his baby. She says that he will likely be a father soon, to which he replies "Don't push me. I've only been married two months." Tempo Real No Cargueiro At nighttime, Frank, holding a small brown paper bag, is confronted by Keamy, who warns him, "Don't be late." Frank travels to the lower level of the ship, where he meets Regina, who seems somewhat distant and a little confused. He tells her that the captain wanted him to bring it, and that the book she is reading, The Survivors of Chancellor, is upside down. As Frank enters the room with Desmond and Sayid, the door can be heard locking from the outside. Frank says that the captain was upset about them 'busting out' of the old room, and Sayid responds that the door was left open and had assumed that Frank had done so. Sayid asks if he has had communication with the Islanders and Frank remarks that their satellite phone must be broken. He then dumps the contents of the bag to reveal several containers of lima beans, and says they had a problem with the kitchen. He gives Sayid a can opener and tells him to 'stay put', knocks on the door, and is let out by Regina. In the morning, Desmond awakens to find Sayid eating lima beans. A note is slipped through the door, and as Sayid picks it up he tells Desmond about how Ben claimed there was a spy on the boat. The note reads, 'do not trust the captain'. Desmond remarks on a knocking sound that can be heard through the walls, and Sayid tells him that it is not mechanical, he thinks it is being made by a person. Sayid and Desmond are released from sickbay for their meeting with the captain. When they emerge on the deck, they immediately notice the helicopter is gone, and are led to believe it has returned to the island. Regina then appears draped with large chains, and as if in a trance, walks over to the side of the ship, climbs over the railing and throws herself into the ocean. Desmond and Sayid attempt to rally the crew to save her, but the captain appears and orders the men back to their posts. When they meet Captain Gault, Sayid and Desmond begin to get an idea of the freighter crew’s mission. The captain shows them the flight data recorder (the black box) of Flight 815 and tells them it was obtained by Charles Widmore. He explains that the wreckage was found in the Sunda Trench and included 324 dead bodies. He then explains it was obviously a staged find, but that it is frightening to think about the fact that somebody has the the power and resources to do such a thing, and says that's just one of the reasons they need to capture Benjamin Linus. Later, Ray takes Desmond and Sayid to a rancid new room. Upon arrival, they discover cockroaches and a large bloodstain on the wall. Mentioning it already should have been cleaned, he calls Kevin Johnson over to wipe up the stain, inadvertently revealing to Sayid and Desmond that Johnson is Michael. Na Ilha At night, Sun and Jin are on the beach when Sun questions why Sayid and Desmond have not come back after 3 days. Jin comforts her and tells her he wants to talk about baby names. Although Sun does not want to discuss it because she's superstitious, Jin, who is confident the baby is a girl, suggests the name Ji Yeon. Sun doesn't want to think about, although she says it's a beautiful name. She doesn't want to jinx the baby. They make a deal to get of the Island first, before discussing it further. In the morning, Sun wakes Jin and informs him that Kate and Jack have returned, and Sun finds Kate and asks what happened. Kate tells her how Charlotte hit her and that they had went to a "poison gas factory." Kate remarks that they "were trying to earn some brownie points." She also says that Juliet lied about the Tempest being a power station, "probably out of habit." Sun asks Kate if they are really here to rescue them, and Kate replies that they have talked about a lot of things, but none of them have been about rescue. On the beach, Sun approaches Daniel, and they introduce each other. Sun asks him if they are going to rescue them, and Daniel says that it isn't his call. Sun asks whose call it is, and he doesn't respond. Sun thanks him and leaves. Jin is making breakfast and Jack compliments him on his improving English. Jin says that both Sun and Sawyer have been teaching him but that Sun is better at it. Sun comes running up but stops at the sight of Jack. Jack inquires about her health, and she says that the morning sickness has stopped. After Jack has left Sun tells Jin to pack food for two days because they are moving to Locke's group. Kate has drawn Jin and Sun a map to Locke’s barracks, but warns them she will have to tell Jack that they have left. She’ll give them a good headstart, though. Sun and Kate agree that Jack wouldn’t understand why they are leaving. As they are saying goodbye, they are interrupted by Juliet who forbids Sun to leave. Juliet warns Jin that Sun is very ill and will die within three weeks if she doesn’t leave the island. However, Sun has made her mind up and Jin says: “Where Sun go, I go”. Juliet then tells Jin that Sun had an affair. Sun slaps Juliet and Jin runs off. Sun catches up with Jin and tries to plead with him to stay, saying that the affair was a long time ago. Jin is leaving with fishing gear when Bernard unknowingly interrupts their argument to ask Jin if he can go fishing with him. When he notices that they are having an argument, he apologizes saying it was a bad time. Jin tells Bernard he can come along. Later, Jin and Bernard are fishing on the kayak when Bernard tells Jin they are the only two married men on the Island. He talks about how difficult marriage is, how it takes twice as long to make all decisions. Bernard then confides in Jin, telling him that Rose had cancer before coming to the island but that she now felt better. Bernard also says he was expecting he and Rose to go with Locke since Rose doesn't want her cancer back. When Jin asks why they didn't go with Locke, Bernard says it's because Locke is "a murderer." Bernard's talk about marriage seems to convince Jin, and he finds Sun to tell her he knows why she had an affair because of the man he was before he came to the Island. But he is a different man now and will do anything to protect Sun and her baby but he asks her to tell him the truth about whether the baby is his. Sun cries and tells Jin that the baby is his. Flashforwards In the flashforward Sun is in her apartment applying makeup when she begins to feel pain. She phones for an ambulance and the camera pulls back to reveal that she is nine months pregnant. At the hospital the nurses comment that Sun is one of the Oceanic Six. She is going into labor and the baby is, according to the doctor, "in distress." Sun asks them to inform her husband and repeatedly calls for Jin, indicating her desire to not give birth until he arrives. She even mistakes a hospital visitor for her husband. While the doctor debates whether to perform a cesarian section, the baby crowns. Soon a daughter is born. Later, Sun is back at her apartment when she hears a knock at the door. It is Hurley, who has come to see the baby. While admiring the baby, Hurley comments that she "looks like Jin." Then he suggests that the two should "go visit him." They then travel to a cemetery and stand in front of Jin's tombstone, where Sun says that she misses him and tells him that she named their daughter Ji Yeon, as he had wanted. Category:Centrado em Jin e Sun